Wanting More
by Flame231
Summary: Kurt is a business owner, helping teens get their life on track and Blaine is hired. With Kurt as the boss and Blaine as the employee will it be appropriate for the two friends to want more? AU Klaine.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my second story after a long while. Klaine of course because every other couple in Glee pales in comparison in my book. Except Tina and Mike of course. But enjoy. Read and Review. **

AU Kurt and Blaine

Kurt was gay. Overly, conspicuously, stereotypically gay. He had porcelain skin, eyes that shone with the innocence of a six year old and a slim body that most people would call effeminate. His brown hair was always perfectly coiffed, his skin always moisturized. His voice was high pitched and his fashion choice was far superior to any guy on earth.

"Kurt Hummel,

We regret to inform you we have not accepted your enrollment into NYADA. We thank you for your application and wish you luck in future endeavours.

Your Sincerely,

NYADA applicants office"

These were the words that shattered Kurt's heart the day after the New Directions' win at Nationals. The New Directions was the glee club formed at his school William McKinley High. Along with his best friend Rachel Berry, he had applied for the leading performance school in New York. He needed to get out of the dreary town of Lima, Ohio. There was no way he was going to be stuck there for the rest of his life. He had been singing since three years old and performing seemed like the natural choice and for fifteen years it was. Until that letter came. All his hard work was for nothing. The bullying he had to withstand, the cruel taunts and locker shoves. His courage. What was it for? To have all his hopes and dreams shattered and crushed under the oppressive foot of the NYADA applications office? Apparently so.

Kurt went through the next year, waving off his friends as he worked at his father's tyre shop (the only way he broke the gay stereotype). He earned decent money but he knew he was floating along. What was to come of his life if he couldn't sing and perform?

It wasn't until five months later when he would meet a boy at fifteen years of age, that he began to see the way he could benefit society.

This fifteen year old boy, Max Stevenson, was out and proud just like Kurt. And just like Kurt he was bullied. Prejudice and ignorance seeped into the culture of schools nowadays and there seemed to be no way of stopping it. One day, Max walked into Burt Hummel's tyre shop and walked straight over to Kurt. Apparently Emma Schuster, the guidance counsellor at McKinley, had advised Max to talk to Kurt.

As Kurt heard Max's story he realized not much had changed at his Alma mater. And that killed him more than anything. McKinley was stuck in the same place it had been three years ago, like so many other schools run by people that were too quick to let homophobia slide.

It was on that day Kurt decided to start an initiative that would later become a thriving business. HYLead. This program was developed to help homosexual teenagers feel that they could be leaders and could be part of something special. Kurt would go out to schools and soon people began joining him. The business grew so it was no longer just for homosexual adolescents but all different prejudiced groups. His friends from high school Mercedes Jones and Santanna Lopez joined the crew for black American girls and Latinas alike. They changed the business name to PYLeadership (Prejudiced Youth Leadership) and were doing talks over the country. When finally Kurt decided he needed a right hand man. So he put up an Advertisement for somebody to work for PYLeadership. Surprisingly, over a thousand applicants were screened and finally Kurt Hummel decided on Blaine Anderson and the rest is history.

But I'm going to tell it anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

It was a boring day. The weather was in the limbo state between bright and sunny and dreary and rainy. Kurt Hummel walked down the street in his tight black jeans and designer shirt, eyes darting towards him at every corner. He drew attention. He always did. He could not help it. He ignored the stares as always, secretly loving the effect his appearance had on people. Of course he would never admit to that. Kurt wasn't conceited and vain, he just appreciated beauty. Finally, he arrives at his destination and he opened the glass sliding door into his office complex.

"Good morning Rosamund! How are you this morning?" he called brightly as he walked past the front desk. He could see Mercedes and Rachel Berry arguing as usual. Probably about their boyfriends. Sorry... Boyfriend and husband. Kurt always seemed to forget Finn and Rachel had tied the knot despite being the best man. Maybe he didn't want to believe Rachel was his step-sister in law now. It was weird having so much family. Disorientating.

"I am very well sir. The potential employees are waiting outside your office."

"Ahh yes thank you."

Kurt continued over to his office where he sew three guys all sitting down. He stopped to pour himself a mug of coffee and then addressed the three young men.

"So who wants to come in first?"

Nobody answered so he shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the first guy and waved him in. He was tall and beefy like he was a football player.

'Must've been hard to come out,' Kurt mused.

He sat down and directed the other man to do the same. Kurt then picked up a manilla folder that told him thus guy's name was David Karofsky.

"So David? You want to help young teens find themselves?"

He nodded seemingly nervous.

"Why?"

"When I was in high school it was hard for me. There was so much fear in me that I just... I just can't let that happen to anybody else, you know?"

"Yes I do. I really... Hang on. What's this? You were arrested for assault?"

David nodded nervously.

"He was an ex-boyfriend. Outed me to my parents."

"Oh well that's terrible. Well... Dave I would love to hire you but unfortunately company policy states I cannot employ anybody with a criminal record. If the boyfriend decides to drop the charges come back. I think we could use you."

Dave seemed disappointed but shook Kurt's hand and thanked him. He walked out and the next applicant walked in. He was tall, exceedingly handsome and had a confidence about him that was hard to miss. His blue eyes shone and his sandy brown hair was styled perfectly, Kurt appreciated.

"Morning," Kurt said conversationally, "Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded his head in response and visibly checked Kurt out.

"Well they said you were attractive but they forget to mention just how much."

Already Kurt didn't like him. He seemed like the type of guy to do anything to get what he wanted. The opposite of what Kurt stood for. The interview was horrible, with Sebastian making lewd comments and innuendos. No way was Kurt going to hire him.

"How about dinner to night then?" Sebastian asked waggling his eyebrows.

"No," Kurt said bluntly pushing down a button on his intercom, "Finn could you come and escort this young man out of my office?"

In seconds the giant that was Finn stepped into the office and Sebastian's arm was grabbed and he was practically pulled out of there. Kurt sighed and went to collect the new guy hoping he was better than the last. Once they were both sitting down he realized what he was looking at. The tanned skin, the gelled brown hair with a hint of a curl and the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He was breathtaking. He looked at his folder.

"Blaine Anderson? How are you this morning?"

"To be honest, a little nervous."

Kurt laughed trying to ignore the thrill that was sent through his body at Blaine's voice.

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Well your cause. It means so much to me, I would be devastated if I didn't get the job."

Wow, honest.

"Why do you want this job Blaine?"

"To help kids," was his immediate answer and Kurt knew he had found his guy.

Honest, direct and kind. He was perfect.

"Well Blaine everything you've written in here," Kurt tapped the folder, "is excellent and we can start you on a trial basis immediately. Next month I will be going to a school in the city. From now to then I want you to learn from Mercedes and Sam how to answer the help line phone. Then you'll come observe what I do at the school and then the next one, hopefully co- run it with me. We basically share stories and how everybody is a leader despite who they are. The trial period will be until the school visit. Unfortunately it is half salary. I hope that isn't a problem?"

This was the last test.

"Absolutely not! I just want to help the kids."

Kurt smiled, stood up and held his hand out. Blaine shook it warmly smiling.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Kurt smiled and pressed his intercom button.

"Sam come get the new guy. Train him for the help line would you?"

Sam soon was in the office, escorting Blaine out, striking up an easy conversation as Kurt watched Blaine walk away. The butterflies in his stomach were unmistakeable. Already, he had a crush on Blaine Anderson. Kurt sat down and sighed.

What was he going to do with himself?


End file.
